Prince's Story Unfolds!
by Trains45
Summary: The Adventures of The Prince but..Marcy Wants to adventure with him! (Prince x Marcy ship tease(?)) (My very First Fanfic don't judge me.)
1. Chapter 1

*marcy daydreamed about the Day she First met Prince and rolled together a katamari*

"Ohh Prince he's just so cute that i Can't forget him"-Marcy said about the day..but Prince is seeen hanging out with Dipp,And Kenta

Kenta:There's no way Prince is gonna pull this Off!*but Prince succeeds in beating Katamari Forever*OH MY GOD! The greatest! he's the Greatest!

Dipp:Good Job Prince you finally did it!

Prince: close call thou-Oh god Marcy's here..

Marcy:OHMYGODOHMYGODPRINCEYOU'REHEREILOVEYOUILOVEYOU!

Prince:w-well i...i love you t-*marcy Cuts Prince off by kissing him on the lips.*

Marcy:we gotta adventure out just the two of us my Cute prince!

Prince:if you say so...(oh god she can be crazy at times..)


	2. Chapter 2:Prince's Adventure With Marcy

*Prince's POV*

"Marcy I..." *I sigh* "Yes my Prince?"*she still daydreams about me* "I love you too but...Oh Crap i cant say i'm surprised you're trying to Express your feelings."*i replied while Blushing* "It's Because i Love you so much Prince. I'll always be at your side and i'll be there For you always."*she kisses on my cheek*.

"Oh marcy i love you too."*i dropped a tear out of happiness that at least somebody tries to take good care of prince(by cousins.) *Marcy Spots a Message on the ground*"Hey Prince there's somewhat of a message..." *I freak out upon realizing the message sent to me*"Ahh!It's Her! it can't be...Why is she still crazy about me?!..Oh no too late!" "PRIIIIIINCE!"*the fangirl calls me Out.* "Hate it to burst your bubbles but I'm on a Duo Adventure with Marcy" "You Blew Off Our Appointment!" "No I really didnt. But atleast i remember you like Flowers." *she realizes it's Not Pme,It's my cousin Kenta* "Oh my god i'm so sorry! I mistook you for somebody else! Have you seen Kenta?" *marcy and me Reply that we didnt see him*"Aww..it's down to me to find him..See ya Prince!" "Farewell." *Marcy and me Continue on our Adventure* (The Story Continues on Chapter 3)


	3. Labu Reunites with Prince!

(To let you know i don't steal the Credits from La-Mishi-Mish by the Gallery of Prince and Labu-Labu i loved the Relationship between the two cousins Anyway i Hope you enjoy! and credits to La-Mishi-Mish for the Katamari Gallery!)

*in Labu-Labu's Bedroom*

"I miss Prince so much...he didn't eat after so many events...i hope i get to see my sweet and adorable Prince..." She still hugs the Prince Plush she had "I wish i could help him! I...I can't just let him dissappear from my life...No..i better find Prince!" Labu Labu takes her Prince Plush with her.

*Meanwhile With Prince and Dipp*

"Prince let's go to the arcade!" Dipp suggested to go to the arcade but Prince feels a bit Tense "S-sure why not?" But Prince Agreed to Dipp's Suggestion...Little did they know is that Labu Labu is looking all over the city for Prince but Prince and Dipp arrive at the Arcade

"Let's play some games Dipp..oh hey there's Ice Ball" Prince found a Skeeball to Play and Dipp joins in to play

"This should be the Place where i hopefully i can find Prince..." Labu looked worried and concerned about Prince..and she sees Prince! "Hi Princy!~" She hugs prince "Hey Labu. it's been a long time since we've seen each other." Prince showed a bit of concern to Labu. "D-do you even realized how much i missed you?! I still have the Prince Plush with me..it's like..i just love you Prince." She hugs Prince tight!

"And i love you as well Labu. Hey want to join our fun in the arcade?" Prince asks Labu in a gentle way. "Sure! i could keep my eyes on you Princy!~" *she winks at Prince Making him Blush* "What are you two even doing? Let's go play games!" Dipp looked a bit disturbed but then proceeds on playing arcade games

*Labu held Prince's Left hand* "Hm? what's wrong Labu? you seem a bit worried..." Prince shows more concern to Labu by the Minute... "I-it's nothing! i just..I.I can't hide it anymore! I missed you so much Prince!" Labu hugs Prince tightier "I admit it. I missed you too." Prince hugs Labu back

*Prince,Dipp and Labu Play Super Shot*

P1=Prince P2=Dipp P3=Labu

*the game starts as the 3 of them throw the Basketballs to the rings so far Labu is taking the lead but Prince makes an awesome comeback!*

"I can do this! I can win this!" Prince instantly throws the balls into the rings tying up the game, the 3 players had under 10 seconds left*

*the game ends and Player 1 is the Winner!*

"Woo! I won!" Prince celebrated his victory "I can't BELIEVE i got in 3rd place by Labu's comeback! This is unbelievable!" Dipp felt Embarasssed by his defeat by Labu. "Hehe!~ Sorry Dippy but My Power of Love always prevails!" Labu felt so happy today though she even feels more happy that she got to see Prince again *the 3 of them return to their Apartment*

Labu:My Dream came true..and it's because of you Prince.

"Huh? What do you mean i made your dream come true?"

Labu:I finally Reunited with you..it made me so happy! *she Kisses Prince's Cheeks* Love you my Adorable Princy!~

*Prince blushes again the 3 of them sleeps on their own beds*

*END OF CHAPTER!*


End file.
